


Timebomb

by Oxytocine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Hospitals, I cant write sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Needles, Recovery, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Slow Burn, WAR BETWEEN HOPE AND DESPAIR IS COMING, blood samples and other hospital stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytocine/pseuds/Oxytocine
Summary: AU where Hinata works for Future Foundation and he was sent by them to hospital where he needed to help in Ultimate Despair's  recovery.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after read definitely too many komahina fics I decided to write one.
> 
> Several explanation to this AU
> 
> *I like to think that becoming Ultimate Despair was affected by disease just like in chapter 3 but I cut off other symptoms like liar disease etc. Despair Disease cause only despair. This hypnosis stuff in anime didn't convice me.  
> *I will call Remnants of Despair just Ultimate Despair (it's shorter!)  
> *Killing games didn't happen...ever  
> *I made Shuichi doctor because the world is too small for 2 Ultimate Detectives (I'm looking at you Kyoko)
> 
> I know it's bad but it gonna be better, I swear
> 
> Keep in mind that English isn't my frist language.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

Hajime Hinata came to the mirror. He looked at his reflection while buttoning up his white shirt. 

'Everything will be good'  
'You will get through this'

Hajime, remember the affirmations could be the key of success.

He repeated these sentences without conviction while walking to his destination.When he was here, he stopped in front of entrance for a moment to admire the building before he went inside. Day will be terrible, he knew, there's no way he was prepared to what he needed to overcome. Only thinking about hospital gave him goosebumps. It shouldn't be. The building was way more pleasant than regular hospitals was. Walls in most corridors was sea blue. And with comfortable couches placed in several spots the hall looked cozy. While walking through the halls it was easy to find staff resting on these couches, laying while their break and trying to gather their thoughts. They also seems to enjoy just sitting on the couch and staring at the opposite wall. Hinata not that long time ago was also one of that people. Now he remembered his first visit at hospital which was exactly one week ago. 

'Only one week ago' he thought.

He saw yourself in memories; his body shaking and legs not able to carry his weight anymore. He remembered how he fell down the coach absolutely terrified. Not because he operated on someone for the first time. He was not a doctor and never wanted to become one. He was just the person from outside who doesn't know the world inside halls. His feelings from that time returned to him. Especially one particular; anger. Why had he to do this? Why him? He worked hard enough to get promotion in Future Foundation. Everybody's says that he was born to belong to the great institution considering his lack of talent of course. 

Talent. It had to be it. They don't want to that talentless scum to go into their perfect figures. But. Makoto told him one time that he didn’t care about such a thing. And what's worthy in person is located inside. In heart. In soul. Hinata didn’t know if his soul deserved recognition but his hard work did. His colleague joked if he had secret talent as ultimate hard worker or ultimate best employee. He never was bullied by other ultimates. But. He could see those looks and smirks directed to him. All he could do was focus on his work and don't give them a single sign that he was bothered.

Ultimates are also humans and they can be incredibly annoying. Hinata didn’t think that when he would get a promotion everybody would change their attitude towards him. But he couldn’t wait to become one of the most important person in Foundation and he could look down at other Ultimates who would have obey his orders. He would laugh at his face with smile that said "See, even a talentless person like me can be above Ultimates" and they would do nothing about it. Just for this satisfaction Hinata needed to complete this request. 

And the request was to cure somebody affected with despair. More knowly like a despair disease which had affected in sum of 16 people. Well more specify 15 alive and 1 dead. These young people was no longer themselves. Illness killed even small glimmer of hope leaving madness. They had no scruples in turning world into ashes. They wanted to everyone felt the same feeling they did; despair. 

Hinata remembered the time when Ultimate Despairs occupied Towa Town. He couldn't erase these images from memory. Many agents died trying to save innocent residents. Panic had exploded when Despairs started to move. Fundation did serious mistake by do not respond in time when all the enemies were in one place. They were easy target, just throw a bomb in there and party is over. 

That was the time when Hinata offered Future Foundation his help. The headmasters were terrified by the development of the situation so they accepted every helpful pair of hands. Hajime did a great work by finding clues where the enemy was currently hiding. He was into this kind of stuff. Analyzing personality profiles and finding places where they could attack next. He was surrounded by blocks of papers every day. Delving into files Hinata spend more time with Despairs than his colleagues. He read everything other could find; school notes from teachers, school essays and articles from newspapers. Before disease they were regular Ultimates. If life as an Ultimate could be normal. So their development were monitoring by society. Hinata could felt how Despairs became closer to him, how they stopped being just a words on a paper. He could see several spots in their live where despair could perfectly fitted and why they easily slipped into trap. Her trap. 

Agents did great work and by following Hinata's orders they could catch Despairs.  
Of course operation was still in progress. 6 people was still free but their positions were known. Except one; Kamukura Izuru. Hinata shivered by same thinking about his name. This man was a complete mystery. No childhood stories, no graduation diplomas, nothing. By witnesses Hajime knew about his cold attitude. He also received a lot of reports with his photography and with descriptions of his actions. But not knowing his backstory nobody knew what would be his next move. Also red eyed man has no motive to spread despair. Hinata could only had hope that Kamukura wouldn’t be next Enoshima and wouldn’t decide to formule new generation of Ultimate Despairs. 

10 people in despair were in hospital where doctors were searching for cure. Ultimate Despairs can spread despair to others but even Ultimate cannot become next Ultimate Despair. That is the thing that only Enoshima could do or Kamukura with his range of talents. So luckily disease cannot transfer to medical personnel as long as they stay sceptical about the things these crazy people were saying. Even with they experience they could slip into despair.

Hospital wing with Despairs was strictly monitored by group of bodyguards plus cameras on halls. Every patient had own room, separate from others. By separate they mean like really far away from next room. So if one of them escaped they couldn't move to another Despair without notice. Also rooms are soundproof. This is because of Mioda Ibuki who triggered others by singing. Now she was gagged most of the time but prevention won't hurt. And if you want to enter to specific room you have to bring your identification to the reader at the door. Hinata received one on his first day in hospital. 

He still hasn't met all affected by illness. In Naegi’s request Hinata had to focus on one patient and brought him to fully recovery. When he did this, Hajime will be one of the leader in Future Foundation, along with Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami.

He had a ‘pleasure’ to meet 7 Despairs in person. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Peko Pekoyama, Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko Saionji, Sonia Nevermind, Nekomaru Nidai and Koizumi Mahiru. Akane Owari, Teruteru Hanamura and Nagito Komaeda were still waiting to visit Hinata.  
They were different from what he read in papers. Words don't scream, they don't have eyes where could grow seed of madness and they don't pull on the straps that attach them to bed. Every encounter with them made Hinata shiver. He knew symptoms of illness but he wasn't ready to see how they affected to person. He had to choose which patient he wanted to cure but everyone was scary and so deep into despair that he wasn't sure anything could make them back to normal state.

Today, Hinata thought he could bear with 2 next Despairs. For Komaeda he left some extra time. Basing on his records,Hinata stated, this guy definitely needed more attention. 

Hajime greeted the guards and in the next second he went through the blue, no, sea blue, hall. First, he would visit Akane. She had her room on 3rd floor. Hinata couldn’t decide, should he take elevator or stairs. Climbing the stairs could stimulate his sweat glands to secrete unpleasant substances. But by taking an elevator he would receive a reputation of lazy guy. Surrounded by crazy patients it would be nice to have support in colleagues. So finally he took elevator but it stopped on 2nd floor so Hinata could climb to 3rd floor without giving other lazy attitude and spreading sweat. 

When he came to 3rd floor he was greeted by group of medical personnel.. 2 nurses were waiting to him before Akane's room. 

"Welcome Hinata" said Shuichi Saihara,hospital director. It is clearly to say that Saihara was the main doctor here. "Are you ready?" he asked, Hajime nodded without enthusiasm. The doctor sighed and he put his ID on the reader. 

The door opened and showed the interior.   
Well, there were no much to admire. Every room was basically similar. Hospital white walls, big barred window. Every patient was lucky to have their own bathroom. Small but it gave them small hint of privacy. There was a couch, table and armchair. Hajime had been told by one of nurses that this set was designed to perform psychological therapy. Sick one could lay on the couch and simply told about everything that made them bother while qualified persona was taking notes and comfort them. In reality this specific couch was never used. Owari was tied to her bed almost full time and only leave when she needed to use bathroom or when nurses wanted to go a walk with her.

Now was breakfast time so on night drawer laid plate with omelette, piece of bread and cup of green tea. One of nurses was sitting on the chair near bed. She had smaller plate with small portion and she tried to feed Akane with fork. Unsuccessfully. Patient shook her head to made food unable to find her mouth. Her whole body was shaking and she was moving as far as her belts allowed her. She had her arms tied to the edge of bed same with legs. Hinata was informed that one time she kicked doctor in his nose and broke his bone. Since that time she was fully tied during her meals. 

"Come on sweetty" Nurse who was feeding her finally spoke. "If you don't start to eat we will have to put feeding tube and it won't be the most pleasurable feeling"

But Owari was unbreakable. With the same enthusiasm she avoided fork.

"N-no" she hoarse spoke. "You don't make me eat this terrible thing. Bastards" 

"You didn't try to change her menu?" Hinata asked Shuichi. 

The doctor shaked his head.

"We served her everything we could. Every dish our kitchen could cook. But nothing seems to satisfy her taste. So as you can see, we stuck with force feeding"

"I see." Hinata sighed. Akane was known in her high school days as a big eater. It didn’t surprise Hajime that when despair took control she decided to quit the pleasure which was coming from food. 

Morning ended with Hajime reading her medical records in the hall. It was not that he hadn’t seen it before. Actually he had read them so many times that he could recite every written word. So what was the purpose? Akane was a loud patient. No like one of the loudest. She was ultimate noisy. Mayby she wasn't on the same level as Ibuki but still these two could compete.

Hinata felt sympathized with all nurses that had to be around her. If it was Hajime he would get crazy only in one day. 

He sighed again and he caught his head.   
It was not even afternoon and he have already had headache. How great.  
He closed his eyes and remember himself that he had one more patient to get through today.

Fortunately seems like Teruteru had his post lunch nap. His puff face laid peacefully on the pillow. He looked like one of good child who always do what they parents said. With this view it was hard to believe he could poison his dishes and gave them to other. He enjoyed looking at his victims when they were dying in agony.

"Wonderful that he doesn't refuse to eat" with forced smile said Shuichi. Hajime didn't blame him. As a main doctor he had to look after his unstable patients every day. Especially he had to get tired from daily circus. Shuichi broke the silence.

"Well Hinata. I must to tell you something. I know you are not someone with certain medical knowledge…"

Wait, it was an insult? Hajime couldn't remember if Shuichi was actually an Ultimate doctor or something. 

"...but I made a conclusion that you should know. After you left Owari’s room to have a look to her medical reports…"

Great, now he blame him for escape and leaving everything others. Hajime good job, you could repair your reputation but now it's even worse. 

"...We had decided to apply her sedative injection."

"Huh?"

That wasn't something that Hajime be prepared to hear. 

"As you know her condition is the same every day, sometimes is getting worse. We are helpless. Sedative injections haven't often used in our hospital…"

"Wait, so this wasn't a single case?" 

Shuichi hung his head and responded silently.

"Unfortunately"

Hajime's mind was conflicted.

"Why there aren't any note in their medical records? I thought it's the obligation to record any medicines taken, doesn't it?"

The doctor's frame became smaller. His entire attitude screamed that he knew his actions were wrong. He felt guilty. It was a guilt of doctor who doesn't know how to help his patients. Guilt because he wasn’t try enough to help them.

"Before you made some assumptions you should understand better our situation. That's the new disease. We don't know anything about it besides symptoms. We don't have cure and we really tried our best but nothing seems to work. I must to admit that our hands are tied." 

"So why…" Confused Hinata started but he was cut off by doctor.

"But I believe we will made a progress. I have contacted great I might even say Ultimate Neurosurgeon and convinced him to help us. I think Hinata you know not many Ultimates want to deal with Ultimate Despairs"

That's right. Many Ultimates count Hajime have demanded Despair's death. It is unforgettable what they did to world and Hinata totally understood that. 

"Cut to the chase if anybody will see that we are giving them injections somebody above us may thought we can't handle it and as a consequence, condemn them to death.  
I do believe I can cure my patients. And I will do anything to help them. We just need some time."

In his explanation Hajime noticed shy request. Do not tell anybody. There was no doubt Saihara is true doctor by heart. Maybe it wasn't too late to make him ultimate. After silence Hinata finally spoke. 

"I swear I will find a way to help them recover"

He says and caught doctor’s trembling hand. Saihara smiled broken.

"Really? I appreciate that."

And in this moment Hinata noticed he couldn't got back. He couldn't just say that promotion matters shit to him and never crossed the threshold of the hospital again. He have just made a promise.

Oh crap. 

He needed to stay.

Hinata wasn't aware of time passing but it had to pass long time because Teruteru looked like he was about to wake up. Finally he opened his eyes and looked carefully at the men around him.

"Oh good afternoon Teruteru, how was your sleep?" After heart breaking scene with Shuichi Hinata tried to be nice. And the man below him maybe understood it, he slowly opened his mouth. He inhaled and….

"Aaaaaaaah MAMA!"

Oh great, another scream loving person. His face twitched but he remembered himself to be polite.

"Hey, hey man. Calm down. We are here to make you feel better" 

Annoying mouth had closed. Patient looked at him with glossy eyes.

"Y-you would made my wish come true?"

Oh Hinata seen a progress. He refrained from casting a triumphant look at another man.

"Of course, just tell us what you need and we will make everything to fulfill your wish."

Big words Hajime, be careful.

"I-i wish...I wish...I WANT TO SEE MY MAMA." 

Another scream. Great. Hajime's head didn't recover after last one. Teruteru cried and tears run down his cheeks. What a pitiful scene.  
Hinata leaned down and he started patting his head like Hanamura would be just a little baby who lost his parents in crowd. He even looked like a one.

"Shh we will made sure to bring your mum. Just calm down okay?" 

He smiled and still patting patient's head he looked down. 

"Y-you say I will be able to see her?" 

Man looked up and Hajime could tell he noticed hope in his eyes. But before he could respond he felt a hot hands reaching Hinata's one. Hinata froze as he felt Teruteru’s nails painfully hammering his wrist.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME! SHE TOLD ME THE SAME THING. YOU ARE LIAR LIKE HER AND HIM!"

Tears again started to wet his cheeks. His face was flushed with anger. And with every word Hanamura squeezed harder poor hand above him. 

"H-hey Teruteru-" 

Hinata tried to escape deadly trap of hands and nails. Unsuccessfully. By corner of his eye he saw Shuichi pushed red button on the wall and he started to speak panicky to his pager.

"Everybody lied to me. She. She always said I was great. She was wonderful. She treated me with her lies.Just her. And that was thing I cannot tolerate. Like my mother. My lovely mama. But she has a lies too. Mama's lies still are lies aren't they." 

Hinata couldn't understand whether Teruteru talked about his mother or Junko Enoshima.All he could concentrate to was a growing pain in his wrist. He felt that nails cut the skin and blood started to run down the sleeve of his shirt.  
Suddenly the door opened and medical personnel came inside. The event caused slight relaxation in grip. So Hajime took The opportunity and he wrested his hand from grip. He felt when one nail moves across the wrist cutting the skin under him. It caused Hinata gasp but in the next moment he held his free hand in another. He pressed his another hand to the injury to prevent bleeding. In The same time he was watching man from medical staff hold the injection. The needle was buried down to the blood vessel on Teruteru's arm. Hanamura was moving and trembling still saying words now hard to understood. His eyes were dark. Staff was holding his limbs force him to stay in one place. 

In the blink of an eye his body wasn't so tense anymore. His head dropped into pillow with closed eyes. 

Nurse came closer to Hinata and bandage quickly his wound. 

"It won’t leave a scar" she said. "Make sure to change bandage every day"

Hinata nodded his head, unable to say anything. Still in shock. His sight laid on Shuichi. 

"I-i…" he was heavy breathing. "I didn't know that would make him angry, I… really-"

"Hajime" Doctor said calmly and confident.   
"You should rest. Go home and we will see you tomorrow"

Command this time.

"Yes, you are right." 

***** ***

Hinata had enough. Quickly he unbuttoned his white in morning shirt now with bloody stains on the right sleeve. He carefully undressed bandage and looked at injury. Wound wasn't deep but Hinata felt discomfort while moving his hand. He could only blame himself. Nobody told him that he needed to be that close to patient. His hand from his own will started to patt patient's head. He got caught off guard in place where he supposed to be cautions. Misled him Teruteru's look. He looked so innocent with his always puffy cheeks. That was one of their trick. They act, they gain your trust and then they attack. These were simple rules which even child could understand. 

He had 2 free days and he completely forgot how to behave around Despairs. How could he? He wonder what Shuichi was thinking about him, after made this promise.

Hinata fell down on bed and he turned on his back. But there were something weird. He knew Hanamura was insane and probably didn't control what he said but still. When he lost control he said something about her what was obviously reference to Junko but him? He never told anything about him. Moreover Despairs In a frenzy mentions person who made them. Junko Enoshima. Sometimes her sister. Rarely other Despairs. Person with strong bond with his parents like Hanamura mentions their but in his case he wasn't close to his father. So him. Could be he Kamukura? Hinata wasn't know his role in Despairs but if he were them he would considered long haired man as a leader. Still so many holes. Kamukura wouldn’t bother by spreading lies to Teruteru. The Deaspairs were like other people to him; they didn't interested him. 

Hajime's day was a failure. But at the same time he thought he discover something new. Yeah, progress? He wanted to think that. 

Now he was exhausted so he buried his face in the pillow and he got himself mentally ready to sleep. 

No wait. 

Not showering would be worse than climbing to 10th floor. He collected all fragments of strong will and finally got up. 

He was a little too sensitive when it comes to hygiene.

***** ***

Hinata dressed in blue shirt with brand new bandage on his wrist was walking through hospital hall. It was around 10 a.m so corridor was busier than previous time. He suddenly noticed small group of nurses and one person in middle who wore hospital gown. They made strange impression like red headed girl was celebrity and medical personnel would be her bodyguards. Hinata noticed that patient's hands wasn't tied but the nurses were holding them in the same way like you would be holding your lovely grandma while walk.

"Hello" Hinata greeted. "Feel good enough to go for a walk?" 

Nurses smiled and one of them respond. She was this one who fed Akane the other day. Pretty woman with short blonde hair.

"Our Koizumi was asking for a walk for a long time actually. We are taking her to garden so she could admire nature. "

"Good to hear. Do you enjoy flowers Koizumi?" Hinata asked, happy to see Mahiru so calm. His last visit wasn't so pleasant when she was talking how she would want to see Hinata's face in despair and how wonderful he would look on the picture.

Koizumi looked at him with cloudy eyes. There weren't cloudy from sleep. They looked like she was far apart. 

Hinata thought that she could be so into her thoughts she wasn't notice real world. Or she would be drugged. It is hospital after all so option 2 would be more probable.

"Oh… yeah...flowers" Mahiru said silently. Definitely there was something wrong with her voice.The same nurse told quickly.

"So let's go. The weather is wonderful that we cannot wait. I hope you will be have nice day Hinata." 

After that the group disappeared around the corner. Hajime looked at them as their shadows also disappeared. That wasn't injection, maybe some pills. If you think about that Hinata could take care for anybody and that person could also be drugged. Patient would be silent so therapy would be possible to perform but it wouldn’t make any sense.

Hinata wanted his patient to be fully aware. 

Shuichi probably was waiting for him. Hajime thought and quickened his pace.

***** ***

Main doctor was waiting outside Komaeda's room. Alone. Without his usual group of staff. 

"Hinata!" He said when he saw him.   
"I'm glad you here. To be true I was a little worried that after yesterday's accident you would resign."

"I wouldn't do that. I made a promise, remember" Hinata tried to sound convincingly.  
"Also why are we alone here?"

"Ah I knew you will ask. Komaeda has his blood taken so the rest is inside. Usually we do this kind of procedure early in the morning but Komaeda had a bad night. We decided to give him some rest. Let's come in." He said bringing his ID to the reader. Door opened.

Like Shuichi said the room was full of nurses around Komaeda's bed. Hinata has accompanied while blood taking before. Patient needed to be extra tied to bed by straps. Also gagged because there was a risk that sick could bite off his own tongue. The whole image was like from movie about inhumane medical experiments.

But scene in front of Hinata was different. The atmosphere was peaceful. Nurses were chatting calmly. And patient who was supposed to be tied to bed was casually sitting. He held an open book in one hand and he reached out other one to give nurses easy access to his bloodstream. Women was taking blood samples one after another, putting full tubes on the specially prepared tray. Komaeda's face was stoic.He was focused on his book. He wasn't even twitch when new needle sank into his skin. When the door slammed behind Hinata and Saihara, patient looked up from the book. His sight laid on Hinata scanned him from head to toe. Hajime shivered. His gaze was cold but not uncomfortable. At least his eyes weren't full of despair neither hope. Komaeda smiled lightly and said with deep voice.

"Good morning doctor Saihara and hello…" His sight again laid on Hinata. "Excuse me sir but who are you?"

Hinata almost choked. He haven't met patient this aware. Usually he wasn't bother with introductions. He exhale and spoke.

"Welcome Komaeda, My name is Hajime Hinata and I will take care of you all"

"Take care?" Komaeda blinked as the last needle left his bloodstream. "You mean like a nurse?" 

"Kind of. I want to find a way to recover you from despair disease" He said calmly. He felt Shuichi hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata was sent from Future Foundation to help us. So please treat him with respect Komaeda." 

To be true, Hinata knew Komaeda's personality and his attitude towards talented people. He was prepared to listen an insults from him for being talentless scum. But to be honest Nagito was the most polite Despairs Hinata's met. He wasn't screaming and he was steady. Was he really in despair? Hajime shook his head mentally. He wanted to smack his cheek for being such an idiot. 

Jeez don't make the same mistake as with Hanamura. Also you know Komaeda is manipulator and all his posture could be just an illusion.

"Our job is done" the nurse said. "Komaeda, please eat your breakfast. I know we didn't take much blood from you but with your anemia you should take a better care of yourself."

Patient nodded his head.

"I will, thank you"

The nurse gave him plate with bagel and plastic bottle of apple juice. As he reached towards juice Hinata noticed that something was hanging from Komaeda's sleeve. That was part of belts. So if patient would misbehaved with these straps it would be easy to tie his hands or quickly bind him to bed. Calm or not he was still Despair, so they had to be cautions. 

"Have a good day Komaeda" said nurse and she left with rest.

"As you can see…" this was time to Shuichi to spoke. "Komaeda is one of our silentest patients. He don’t case this much trouble as his classmates"

"Actually I don't want to worry anybody. My friends need more attention than a piece of trash like me " Komaeda spoke as he quietly chew his bagel. 

This his self-hated part was also mentioned in his medical records. Along with his numerous afflictions and allergies. Hinata couldn't believe this guy was still alive.

He decided to take a look around room. Coach, armchair, bookshelf? Big one, almost full of books. Hinata furrowed his brows.

"So you enjoy reading,huh?" 

Komaeda who again sank into his book, once again he looked above. 

"Yeah, with them my stay in here isn't that boring. Also they are some kind of reward. Isn't that right Doctor Shuichi?" He narrowed his eyes as his gaze concentrate on doctor. 

He coughed and said.

"You know Hinata, Komaeda wasn’t this calm for entire time. He was very nervous before so we had to distract him somewhat. We are giving him book once he finished previous one. Of course if he would behave. Unfortunately the same proposition wasn't work on others. What a pity."

"What a pity" Komaeda muttered, backed to book. Seriously he wouldn't give anybody a single care. When Shuichi talked about him, patient didn't show any sign of interested. That wasn't a normal behavior. Hinata looked at the person in front of him. What was his deal?

"You are starring." Komaeda said. "Not polite"

"Sorry I only thought…"

"Thought what?" Komaeda asked fast. Finally he gained some attention from this guy.

"Why are you so peaceful? I mean you all have the same disease but you act different than anybody. And don’t tell me this is all about some books"

" Like I said before. It's because I don't want to make a fuss about my unworthy person. And if I will die I want to do it quiet"

"Komaeda you aren't dying. I swear this disease is curable"

"Oh…" man on bed closed book with a loud clap. "Have you read my medical records? There is no doubt that I'm actually dying." 

Oh, he was talking about his other diseases. Lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia. Two serious illness located into this frail young man. Tragic story but also Komaeda was lucky. His records said that he was supposed to die in age of 13 when he was diagnosed. But suddenly the tumors started to become smaller. They didn't entirely disappeared. Sometimes they grow sometimes they not. They waiting for a time when Komaeda would be happy so they could fall on him making him drove into despair. Once again it would stabilized and he would gain hope after survived this case. The cycle was closed. Bad luck or good luck. Give or take. Hope or despair. It always one comes after another.

These variety of situations had to affect his mental health. Hinata thought that despair for Komaeda was bad luck. He knew he could do nothing about it, only wait for better days.

"Maybe you shouldn't focus on dying" Hinata finally spoke. "Instead of that you should concentrate on your recovery" he tried to sound confident. "You have to have hope "

"Have hope?" White haired man was surprised. "You didn’t listen? I am Ultimate Despair. How could I have hope?"

"Being Despair doesn't mean you can't change anything. Just try. Don't you want be slightly happy when you will actually dying?"

" I will be happy when I will dead" he told calmly. 

"That's not what…" Hinata felt helpless. It didn't matter what he told to Komaeda. It was like his words didn't reach his ears. On the other hand Hajime couldn't remember when he hold that long conversation with Despair without accompany of screams. 

"Nagito" he felt like his throat became dry. "Let me cure you."

"Ha ha~ " Komaeda chuckled. "I don't understand you Hinata why you want to deal with someone as me. But you are interesting and I am looking forward to see what you will do" his eyes narrowed. 

Hinata didn't know if he made right choice.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapt!
> 
> mentions of violence and blood 
> 
> be careful

Hajime have been various times in Future Foundation's Conference room. He had attended on meetings and watched presentations with everyone else. There were discussing about their next move and this gave impression of democracy. These meetings lasted for hours. It was exhausting. The room was always crowded, attendance was obligatory  
All seats were occupied and people didn't have much of personal space.Hajime hated these appointments because a) he didn't like being that close to other people b) he couldn't breathe properly c) after half an hour he loses focus and he started to doze off. Yeah it always was an important meetings but there were also extremely boring. How could this two things even collide. 

Hinata didn't expected to think he would like ever come back to this stuffiness. And here he was. In room which could accommodate hundreds of people now he was alone. Not completely of course. He was sitting on the table in the middle of room.There were all directors of Foundation on the opposite side of the table. It made Hinata feels like he was taking part in a job interview. He was only one under fire of their gazes. He felt small, unworthy… talentless

Oh crap Hajime, not even a day with Komaeda passed and you start thinking like him. Not a good sign. 

You could chose a Despair who had big ego. Maybe for one time you would be confident in front of Ultimates.

He has already told them he decided to cure Komaeda. They were not completely pleasant about this thing. Well, disappointment was painted cleary on Togami's face. He probably wanted to that person who would recover been somewhat useful. Like a Peko or Mahiru. They could upgrade their talents and change them in a way company wanted. They couldn't do much with abilities like Kuzuryuu’s or Sonia’s. They were mostly results of theirs personalities. And Komaeda's luck was the most unpredictable thing. The most dangerous. Especially when his luck was way more destructive than Makoto's. Principal had Ultimate Hope on his side so that definitely helps him reduce him side-effects of his luck. And Komaeda being Ultimate Despair… Well if Hinata think about this, Nagito was opposite of Naegi besides their possess the same talent. Interesting how luck could be different depending on the person.

Regardless, there were good points. Maybe headmasters won't rush him because they don't have an idea how to use his talent.

Makoto didn't judge. He was happy that Hinata still cares about his promotion.

Kirigiri who had the same expression during the whole meeting spoke.  
"In case of these cirtustamses we could provide you everything you will need. Unfortunately most of our people are involved into another mission but we will help as much as we can" 

Hinata couldn't help, he was curious did they caught next Ultimate Despair.

"I apologise for being inquisitive but are they any problems on front?"

"These cases are under control. There is nothing to worry about. You should focus on your main task instead,Hinata"

It's not my freaking business, got it.

"Kirigiri, I actually think that after all the work Hinata did for us. He deserves to know what is going on- "

Oh, Naegi was always so supportive for Hajime that Hinata could help but smile.

"It's true we have some issues with Despairs. Remember we didn't hear much about Kamukura lastly,right?"

"Yes, after we started chasing them, he hid"

Makoto coughed.

"It seems that he appeared back and he became more active. "

"What do you mean?" 

"Our agents found Kamukura in Nevermind's country. People was in truly despair after they lost their lovely princess.-"

"Regardless of Sonia's cruelty her kingdom remained loyal to her, interesting" Togami said, correcting his glasses.

"-Kamukura with his persuasion promised them revenge. And they started to acting like he was a God or Savior to them. That is all the last agent was able to tell us before he got killed"

Kamukura is taking an active part? That's unlike him. 

"Sonia is in hospital. Is medical personnel in danger?"

The building was high secured but even this couldn't stop army of revenge craving people.

"Like I said before" Kirigiri told. "The situation is under control. We send our soldiers to keep them in peace. We will not allow a single person to cross the border." 

The revolution was a huge concern. Especially when people do everything to get back their queen. But something wasn't right. Kamukura always been in shadow. Not likely to take action directly. Why is he appearing so sudden? And with something as big as revolution and open war? Isn't it an opportunity to attack in surprise? When all the strength of Future Foundation will be accumulated on one place. And they not expected attack from their back.That makes Foundation an easy target. 

"What about other Despairs? Are they…?" Togami didn't let Hinata finished.

"We are constantly monitoring our situation. We have the best qualified people to work with. Fortunately this isn't your job, Hinata to worry about. You have other things to concern and better if your ideas will get fast results. I think our meeting is over" After saying this Togami stood. The others followed him.

"If there will be any problems don't hesitate to call me" that was the last thing Makoto said before he left the room. Hinata never felt so out of breath in empty space. It took him a while to also stand and exit. He was planning to go to his apartment and think about the best strategy but instead he directed his steps towards hospital.  
They cleary said him that they don't need him. If there was what their want Hinata should focus on his own problems.

***** ***

"So you came back " Komaeda greeted him as Hinata opened the heavy door.   
"I was a little worried because you didn't show up today"

"Yeah I had a meeting, but it shouldn't concern you, Komaeda" Hinata said. He had to revise himself he shouldn't give Nagito any personal information. 

"Don't be too harsh. I only wanted to be nice. It's been so long when I could chat with another person"

Komaeda wears thin white hospital shirt and trousers. Belts were hanging from his clothes like they were just some kind of accessory. Usually patients wears hospital gowns because it was easy for them to change. Komaeda looks like this type of person who cares about hygiene and aesthetic. Regardless white clothing in combination of his pale skin makes him melting into his bed sheets.  
Today Komaeda wasn't reading. When Hinata came he was staring through the window. Maybe he finished yesterdays' book and he was waiting for Shuichi to bring next one.

Hinata coughed and he headed to his handbag.

"I'm officially taking care for you. You are under my supervision so I require you to follow any of my requests"

"Oh Hinata-" Komaeda smiled playfully. "If you were an Ultimate I would do anything to you" 

"H-hey…"

"But I am curious and bored so I will give you the illusion of leadership so we both can have fun" he was still smiling.

"... I am not an Ultimate but I have a different power " Hinata tried to sound confident but his voice was trembling. He won't allow his patient to insult him.

"Only a little word to Shuichi and you won't be sitting here so casually. I wonder if you ever get used to belts." 

Hajime never sound so sassy in his life. Basing on Komaeda's gaze he sound convincingly. He probably didn't expected that talentless trash could respond. Still Hinata thought he has gone too far so he added.

"So please behave"

The silence remained for too long to be comfortable. Before Komaeda finally spoke he licked his lips.

"A blackmail?" 

Hajime, you actually blackmailed your patient.

"Well, we will see how you will behave. Maybe extreme steps won't be necessary. I also required respect" 

To Hinata's surprise Komaeda threw back his head and started to laugh. It was asthmatically and full of despair. In the end white haired began coughing. Hinata came closer to see if his patient didn't choke. Komaeda's eyes met his. His eyes was dark.

"H-hey, do you need help?"

"Ha..ha...Hajime I underestimated you. I thought that useless people should know their place but you are out of line. Ha...ha…" He began to giggle silently. "Could it be? Do you want so desperately become one of them? Ha... They have never accepted useless trash" He said still looking directly in Hinata's eyes, he leaned closer that their faces were centimetres from each other. Hinata could turned back but Komaeda would think he won. He wouldn't give him this satisfaction. He remembered himself that Shuichi gave him something today. And it rested in his pocket. 

Didn’t breaking the eye contact Hinata pulled out the pager with special red button designed for emergency situations and blue one which was sending out small electric waves. Strong enough to overpower some annoying guy.

Hinata waved the item in front of Komaeda's face. 

"Maybe patient shouldn't get into his guardian's private affairs. Otherwise I wonder how will you look tied to bed. Oh I think I know. Helpless."

Another blackmail? You are getting worse.

Komaeda giggled again but it was nervous. He got used to his comfortable little life in hospital. He got a trust and anything he wanted from good-hearted Shuichi. But now he got him, some talentless guy who has a power to destroy his peace. 

"Once again I am not a person who only delivers you entertainment. I'm actually above you. I have the whole Future Foundation behind me so it will be better for you if respect my orders. Will you?" Hinata got tired for this scene. He was already exhausted after meeting and now this. But he had to show dominance so Komaeda would think twice before he did something stupid.

Nagito swallowed. His voice hadn't sound so powerful as before. 

"I will."

Hinata won. He wanted to breath with relieve but he had to have his guard up for next several minutes. He walked away from bed. Once again he reached for handbag. This time he opened it and put off a green notebook. He headed its to still confused Komaeda. 

"Take this. On the first pages I write down our daily schedule. Today is a little late so be prepared tomorrow. I know you like reading. Read this all and follow the instructions."

Hinata stayed silent for a while. 

"I demand response"

Komaeda looked up. 

"I understand, sir"

Hinata couldn't find energy to react on this sir. Inside he was proud of himself. He was fighting against Komaeda like lion who defends its territory. Who would have thought that confident guy in the end will be scared to speak. 

"See you tomorrow" he turned away from Komaeda and he was heading towards the door when he heard him.

"You act like Izuru"

Hinata told nothing. He didn't even turned back. He brought his ID to the reader. He open the door and in the next second he was out of room. Door slammed and Hinata fell down on couch. Thankfully one was nearby. 

Did he really acted like evil Kamukura? And how close Kamukura was Komaeda to call him by his first name? Hinata rubbed his eyes. He stood and he walked to home not really looking around. 

***** ***  
He looked at a smiling woman standing in front of him. She had long dark hair tied in ponytail and hide in nurse cap. She looked nice and delicate. But when Hinata leaned closer he could see heavy makeup she wore and he could smell something like...self-tan? What a shame. Such a pretty woman like her doesn't need these things. But he wasn't the one to judge. 

There were in staff room where Shuichi introduced her.

"She is Rika Awakawa. She will help you, Hinata with your task. I can't be around you all time. Awakawa has a knowledge similar to mine so she will be a big help." 

Great, Hajime, you were promoted enough that you receive your own assistant. Woman was smiling in a carefree way. 

"Its nice to meet you, Hinata. I hope we will get along" she grabbed his hand. Hers was nice warm.

"Me neither. You can call me Hajime. We are partners after all."

"Of course" Hinata saw that Awakawa's cheeks become red. "A-and you can call me Rika"

Hinata felt how he blush. She was adorable. She will be prettier if she got rid of her makeup. Maybe some time he will tell her…

"So Rika…" he chuckled nervous.

Crap Hajime you had no hesitation to bully Komaeda yesterday and now you are blushing because you are talking to girl? 

"Are you from Future Fundation?"

"Oh no. I've never even applied to them"

"Actually" Saihara joined the conversation. "Awakawa is newly hired. When she came to hospital I saw potential in her so I offered her job along you"

"Even if I'm new I have big experience with working in hospital. Being nurse is my passion." 

"Good to hear" Shuichi smiled. "I know you are strong Rika but when it will get too much to you tell Hajime or me. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

Hi Rika, it looks like we all together in this shit. Luckily you can go back, unlike me. 

"Rika will be always to your disposition. You can call her if necessary. But Awakawa, now could you help others with breakfast? Yui caught flu and we gladly appreciate any kind of help." 

Awashima suddenly straightened up. Hinata got scared she wanted to salute.

"I will do my best doctor! See you later Hina-Hajime" she said and walked away.

"Hey doc, I could help too" Hinata spoke. He wanted to be closer to new nurse and he didn't looking forward to go to Komaeda. Not yet.  
Saihara furrowed his brows.

"I thought you have work to do"

Hajime hung his head.

"Yes, you are right"

***** ***  
Hinata stood in front of door.

He straightened himself up, he remind himself that he need to look straight into Komaeda's grey eyes. He build reputation yesterday. He had to be careful to not let its destroy. He sighed once, twice. And finally he brought his ID and open the door.

Komaeda wasn't waiting on his usual spot on bed. Hinata looked around to saw him lying face up on the couch. 

I finally see somebody who is actually using couch. 

"Good morning Komaeda" he came closer. Once again white-haired man didn't have book. Hinata wonders if he misbehave last night or just didn’t have mood for reading. He declined the first option. If Komaeda wants he could simply pick any book from his bookshelf.

Komaeda still didn't respond. His eyes was fixed on the ceiling. He didn't even blink. His eyesight was muffled but not this kind muffled like in drugged Mahiru.It looked like he was here just physically and his mind was flying in other place. 

"Yhym...hello?" Hinata couldn't help his voice to break. Komaeda blinked and he moved his dead sight to Hinata. He shivered. It reminds him their first meeting when patient didn't show any interested to surroundings. Like he was in trance. Hinata thought if Komaeda could have normally this kind of mood swings. On Mondays he is talkative but on Tuesdays he gets uninterested? 

"Nagito it you won't answer I will call nurses" Hajime told slowly heading to his pocket. Komaeda who still was looking straight into his eyes blinked twice.

"Oh Hinata, sorry, I was lost in thought" 

"Yeah, I saw" he manage to stop trembling in his voice. "What were you thinking about?" He asked sitting on the armchair. 

Great. Therapy before breakfast. He planned this later but he couldn't argue. Komaeda wanted to cooperate he must strike while iron is hot.

"I had a dream" he told blankly. "Nightmare to be more specific"

Okay, good start. Dreams often represent current mental situation. Hinata one time read a book about symbols in dreams not a very reliable source of information but he hope it will be enough.

"Alright, what did you see? Were you falling or running away from somebody?"

"Not at all" he was back to staring into space."It was a memory"

Oh, when he dream about his life it had to be nightmare.

"Memory from your childhood, school days or …"

"It was from my despair days"

Okay. Hinata swallowed. It won't be easy. Fortunately for him, Komaeda starts to share.

"I was in Hope's Peak Academy not in main building but in the Reserve Students campus. Building was ruined I remember laying on my back and seeing the stars. The remains of roof was still on fire. It was blown in explosion. There was full moon so it could light a bit place where I was. I was laying on the floor in the lounge. And the floor...that floor" He suddenly sat on the couch. His breath immediately gets faster. He could hyperventilating. In order to prevents that Hinata stood up and moved closer to Komaeda. He was sitting next to him and he grab his hand.

"I am here Nagito. What was wrong with that floor"

Komaeda seemed to calm down a bit. He clenched his hand and looked into Hajime's eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and almost whispered.

"The floor was full of blood."

God, no. 

"It wasn't a single spot without blood. Nowhere. And I was laying in middle of it. I-i remember that I regretted that only because the blood stains was hard to wash from my hair. I didn't felt anything. And- and the blood was still warm."

Hinata shivered. He noticed that Komaeda was still hyperventilating so he placed his hand on his chest.

"Were you alone, Nagito?"

"No. Izuru Kamukura was there." He began to sob. "We did this and I encouraged him to do the worst things to students. I held one boy while he was breaking his bones. Bone by bone before he dyed in agony. I loved the face they were making. They lost all hope and instead they had despair. It was beautiful how despair perfectly appeared on their faces." Tears were running down to his cheeks. Eyes watery.

"They all were screaming but after several minutes there was nothing. Silence. Just The sound of blood flowing down the walls. I found it relaxing and I nearly asleep." He sniffed. "But Kamukura told me we need to go. Last thing I remember was standing up and blood was dripping of me." Komaeda was sobbing. His whole body was trembling. And he couldn't catch a proper breath. Such a hurtful look. 

Hinata leaned closer. He hugged Komaeda that white-head was resting on Hinata's chest. His shirt become wet from tears but it didn't matter. Everything didn't matter. Only crying boy should be his concern. He hugged him tighter. So fragile.

Hinata didn't know what he supposed to say in this kind of situation so they remain in this position. The time passed endlessly and Komaeda's tears seemed to have no end.

Suddenly The door opened. Hinata almost forgot about breakfast. The nurses came in with a carefree smile which fast became frown of anxiety. Hajime noticed Rika in crowd.

"He had a bad dream" that was all he could say. The nurse was searching for something in her pocket. When she found it he put off a syringe and tube from another pocket. 

"We will applicated him sedatives" 

Hinata felt that Komaeda starts shivering much more than before. If even this was possible. 

"I-I don't wanna" he cried into Hinata's shirt. "Please don't" he put his arms around Hinata's shoulders and grip tighter. 

But nurse came closer. 

"It's for your own good"

Rika and another one pulled from straps from Komaeda's arms so he separated from Hinata. They tied together the strips. Komaeda tried to free his hands but unsuccessfully. 

"Hey is it necessary?" Hinata wanted to scream. How could they do it to this fragile boy who has just open to him.

"He is not mentally stable" said nurse with syringe. With a quick look on her ID Hinata noted her name was Selene. Komaeda stopped to struggle. Accepting his fate he was sobbing with horror in his eyes. Gaze wandered from needle to faces of all nurses. His lips were trembling like he caught a cold. He looked so vulnerable.

"No, Selene, stop!" He couldn't believe this voice came from his mouth.

She froze. With syringe extremely close to Komaeda's exposed skin on his throat. 

"I'm capable of Komaeda Nagito. I command you to stop. I will not allow you to drug my patient"

Selene turned back to Hinata. All eyes were focus on him. He could feel like he burns under their gazes. She looked straight into Hinata eyes. And in Hinata's relief she sighed and she hid the syringe. She turned to the others.

"Girls, you heard him. Leave their alone." 

Hey, Hinata remember how you wanted to have friends in hospital. Guess what, it won't work anymore.

Selene was heading to the exit along with other nurses. She was superior. Before she left she said.

"It is my duty to report about this situation to doctor Saihara." 

Hinata nodded. He leaned toward to white haired guy and began to untie knots on belts on his arms. 

"Hey Hina-Hajime, do you need help?" It was Rika's voice. Hinata didn't notice she didn't leave with the others. 

"No, I fine" he muttered focused on his new task. His own hands were shaking but hopefully he was able to break free Komaeda's arms. He was calmer. Maybe in shock. With flushed face and still watery eyes he kept his eyes on Hinata.

"Thank you" Hinata heard silently. He wanted to hug him again. This time without letting him out. But he remind himself about one another person in room. 

"Before you think something about me I will tell you…" he started "Komaeda opened to me. He finally told about his feelings which is a big step forward. I don't think we should reward him by drugs" 

"I understand" The nurse said. " But we have to be cautions. Selene was working the longest here so she know what she is doing. From our perspective you looked like you were in danger. Fortunately you are safe"

"Yes, thankfully she respected my orders"

"Hajime, you had to keep your eyes wide open." She told seriously. Maybe Rika was right. He once again crossed the boundaries. But it was for good reason. "Anyway, Komaeda how are you feeling?" 

Komaeda looked at her closely for a first time. His face became taller than before and his eyes widened. Hinata thought he act like this because he was scared of syngerine she could hide in her pocket.

"A little nervous" he told husky.

"That's understable. Hinata you should rest. I will take care of Komaeda."

"I'm feeling…"

"Hey" he was interrupted. " You did great job with therapy today now is my turn. I will make sure he eat his breakfast and he will be stable. You could check for him later." 

Yeah, Hinata was looking forward to met his bed even if it's still morning. He should look for Shuichi to explain whole situation. Meh, There is no single chance Selene will like him.

"Komaeda do you want me to leave?" Hinata asked white haired boy. He still have picture of him on his mind, trembling, vulnerable.

"Yes Hinata, don't worry about me. We will meet later"

It didn't sound convincing.

"Alright, then see you later."

Hinata thought he will die of heart attack if the things will go like this way. Once again he looked back and he saw Komaeda and Awakawa looking intensively at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amnot gonna lie I chose Rika's name from 'Japanease female names generator'
> 
> Also I love how sassy Hinata and Komaeda can become 
> 
> next chapt will be soon


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it took me longer than I expected   
> I wrote the beginning almost a month ago and the rest yesterday
> 
> I tried to write awkard fluff but it becomes just awkard instead  
> also some plot
> 
> Hope you will enjoy <3

Another day in Hope’s Peak hospital. Hajime seemed to get used to his new daily routine. He starts his day in apartament where he eats light breakfast and drinks a cup of coffee. Black one. Always. For quick refreshing. After morning hygiene he heads towards the hospital so he usually was in place before 9 if he didn't have special meetings with Future Foundation's presidents. It happens once or twice a week. They prefer to set a meeting in the mornings so everybody’s mind will be clear. That’s what they were thinking.  
Everytime Hinata tries to convince others that Komaeda was making small progress. Makoto always reacts to this news with exaggerated enthusiasm. As an Ultimate Hope he had so much faith in Hajime's actions. Especially when the other man had no clue what he was doing. Back to Komaeda, he was really doing small steps forward. But it was so tiny that Foundation wouldn't accept that slow process. Hinata had to add something from himself, use his imagination a little bit.That was fine. Presidents are satisfied that treatment works and Hinata doesn’t need to explain. They are living their lives. Nagito's attitude had changed. He was more open for therapy and small sessions with Hinata which was holding on a fluffy sofa. Unfortunately he didn't do much with Komaeda's self-depreciative things. He still had thanked Hinata that he wasted his precious time talking to trash like him. 

The breakfast for patients starts at 9. Hinata often participated. First, because he wanted to understand more the nature of Despairs'. They say you had to become closer with your enemy. This way he grew closer to medical stuff too. They have many problematic patients to take care for but they lack hands. 

Two, he had a strange need to be near Rika. It wasn’t related to romantic feelings. He finds himself hypnotized into her movements. Despite having worked recently she does excellent work. Observing her perfectly moves and caring for patients made Hinata's heart beat faster. She was cautious with every move, every tingle like a sniper who just defused the bombs. 

Well, the comparison was accurate.   
Despairs were like a timebomb on which you don't see the time limit. You are not prepared when it explodes. 

Komaeda's room was the last one. So after serving him with a special breakfast (he is allergic to nuts and doesn’t tolerate lactose) Hinata stayed with him when the rest of the staff went out. Sometimes Rika stayed too. She chatted with Nagito and he seemed to enjoy the conversation. It was always about small things like weather, plans for a day or book Komaeda has just read. This was a preparation for Komaeda's future therapy. He needs to relax first.

This time when Hinata stayed alone with his patient he decided to try something new. It was on his mind when he read some medical magazine Saihara left in the staff room. He didn’t understand at first, the article was full of medical terms like synapses or neurotransmitters but Hinata seemed to see the concept. He has already consulted that idea with Shuichi. And after much concern the doctor accepted it. But he marked that Hinata should be gentle to Komaeda.   
Hajime started.

"Komaeda, you don't like to go outside? I've never heard a single word from nurses that you had craved from the outside world." Today's weather was nice but the beauty wasn’t visible at all. Komaeda didn’t reveal the window.

Komaeda thought. He was laying on bed. He wore his favorite light blue trousers along with white shirt. Of course every part of clothing was provided from the hospital and what is obvious was stocked with straps. Just in case. Although Hinata was surprised by the variety of hospital clothes.

"Well, I used to be sick often when I was a child and I got used to indoor activities. So answearing at your question; no, I don’t need that"

Hajime cautiously looked at his fragile figure. Only bones.

"I can assume you are not a big fan of sport, aren't you?"

"Do I look like an athlete?" Komaeda answered question to a question but Hinata didn't mind. He murmured "We can change it" He headed to his backpack. He opened it and he threw at Komaeda a pack of clothes. The Surprised patient didn't realize what he was holding at first. Pure shock appeared on his face as he carefully examined what he was holding.

"I hope you don't mean…"

He was quickly cut off.

"Physical activity is a good form of therapy. You can break free all your emotions except for frustration and anger. Plus…" Hinata came closer to Komaeda who was inspecting the gym packet like there was a bomb hidden inside them. He placed himself on the side of the hospital bed so that he could look straight into Komaeda's grey eyes. He was extremely close that he could feel the other man's breath. Komaeda probably felt that too. "...by exercising your body produces endorphins which can help you to become more happy and maybe it will reduce your self-hated thoughts. It should make some impact if it becomes a habit. So come on get change" Hinata ordered. Yeah he would be an excellent leader in the basketball team in highschool. If he only knew…

Komaeda looked up at him. 

"Hinata, with all my respect to you I don't think you read my medical records properly. My current health situation isn't preferable for any physical activity" 

"Light exercises won't hurt. Just try. I won't leave if you don't decide to go with me." Hinata knew Komaeda would be stubborn. That's why he made a few preparations before. He got shorts and a gym shirt in his exact size. His weight and height were written down the medical records. Hinata discovered Komaeda is 1 inch taller than him. It irritated his male ego but at least Hinata was on a healthy weight.Clothes was made of 100% cotton so Komaeda couldn't complain about materials that hurt his sensitive skin.   
Komaeda sighed with resignation. 

"Have I change now?" He asked and Hinata felt butterflies in his stomach. It was surprisingly easy.

Probably it went so smoothly thanks to your strong attitude,Hajime!

He congratulated himself.

Hinata hummed 'yes' with pleasure. Komaeda hesitated a bit. He looked for more instructions but when he received none he sighed. He reached the bottom of his shirt and he started to pull it off. Milky skin slowly showed in place where the material was only a second ago. Komaeda kept eye contact with Hinata as he became more and more exposed. Hajime felt like a blush came to his face. He quickly looked away with embarrassment. "H-hey I didn't mean that. You can change in bathroom!" Hinata didn't want to sound that panicky.   
Komaeda, who had been completely shirtless, gave him a surprised look. 

"Oh I thought you wanted me to strip in front of you" he said with the most innocent face he could make. 'You know it was not true' Hinata screamed in his thoughts. He coughed and tried to regain his past confidence. 

"Of course not! That will be some sort of sexual harassment" with every word he said Hajime felt like he blushed more. Situation like from a comedy romance movie. Really. And Hinata plays the one dumb girl.

"I don't mind if you use my body for any purpose. I would like to serve to Ultimates which hope I adore but it seems I must accept todays’ misfortune for a bigger hope that comes in return" God god you are only making this worse. Komaeda offers his body in such a way. Hinata could only hope he didn't do that recently. But he couldn't be sure. Picture of Komaeda not seeing anything wrong in giving his body appeared in front of his eyes. Hajime focus!  
Komaeda was cleary waiting for any type of response. In his eyes shined the spelling of curiosity about what would be Hinata's next move. 

"I don't…" Hinata started. He came to the conclusion he had to show his perfectly trained control. He tried to look annoyed. Like a teacher when children don’t listen to him "Don’t play with me, Komaeda. Go to the bathroom and don’t say anything"   
Little voices in Hajime's head congratulated him for playing well. It could be perfect if he wasn't red as an organic tomato. Komaeda smiled at him playfully. He finally stood and was going to walk towards the bathroom but he turned back once again to Hinata. 

"Are you sure, Hajime, you didn't want to join me?" He stretched out last words and made them sound pure. Hinata felt like his head became dizzy. 

"Go. Now." He said with clenched teeth. Inside he was a pure mess. Thankfully Komaeda seemed to give up. He hung his head with resignation and actually went to the bathroom. But before he closed the door he gave Hinata a look that said his offer wasn't explicit. 

Hajime didn't realize how long he was holding his breath. He finally let it out with some sort of delight. 

Hajime you stupid. 

Oh no, he stayed alone with his deadly thoughts. Like this day couldn't be worse. 

But seriously what did come to him. It was only Komaeda changing his clothes. He had seen these things before on P.E lessons in school. Or in a swimming pool. Or gym. And guys there were pretty amazing and breathtaking. He often finds himself staring at them with jealousy. And even so Hajime didn't blush like some teenage girl who was near her crush. He didn't feel this strange heat that spread all over his body. Hinata quickly compared bodies met at the gym and Komaeda's. He came to the conclusion that a pale man had a different body type from what he used to see. He was not muscular. He was tall and skinny. His skin was like porcelanie doll. He had long beautiful lashes. His face beautifully brightened up when he smiled. Oh crap. 

No, please no. Last time when he was in love it was maybe in highschool? He hung out with some pretty girl. Haha. A girl. He couldn't like boys when he was with girls, right?  
And now he visualises Komaeda's face. He had female features.   
He wasn't handsome, he was pretty. 

No, no that is wrong so wrong. Hajime started to shake his head like it was going to erase his emotions. He is my patient and that would be that wrong like romance between teacher and a student. 

But you are the same age. Just your lives went in other ways.

Oh shut up Hajime. 

Hinata was so busy with his internal conversation that he didn't notice Komaeda's back. Nagito had to cough to bring other man attention. 

"I'm ready" he said standing right in front of Hajime. Clothes fitted very well. Whole outfit was different from what Hinata used to see on Komaeda. There was black-shirt and blue shorts instead of full whitness he was usually covered. It was pleasurable change. It made Hinata believe they weren't in hospital. 

"I'm happy it fits. I also bring you some addidas. You are not going to run with hospitals slippers." He headed pack of shoes to Komaeda. "Don't worry it's your size" 

"God, you seriously prepared everything. You surprised me" 

"Err don't underestimate me, okay?" 

Komaeda smiled again and his face brightened. Suddenly his expression stiffened like he just realized something scary. 

"Does it mean I actually need to run?"  
Hinata almost laughed at Komaeda's absolutely terrified face. He remind him of child who lost their parents in supermarket.

"I will be with you, we just take it easy." Hinata smiled and patted Komaeda's shoulder friendly. "I will only go change and we go. Get mentally prepared when I will be back"

"Hinata I don't mind you dressing up in front of me. Feel free to do anything." 

Again? Hinata blushed hard. Half for embarrassment half of anger. 

"S-shut up" he said and he slammed the bathroom's door. He changed clothes at the speed of light. 

***** ***

Hospital patio was well kept by caring hand. Probably Shuichi's. Busy doctor looked like he was sensitive to nature. Colorful flowers in their full blossom time looked beautiful. Due to early hour alleys weren't very crowded. Hinata only notice nurses with patient that seemed to be Mahiru. What a shame she hadn't had her photography set. She could express every amazing detail in her photography. Plus she hadn't to be drugged. 

Great time for little morning activity. Not too hot, not too hot. Hinata took a look at Komaeda who was scared by the thought of exercises. White haired turned to Hinata."is it necessary? It looks like a little crowded here" 

'No, it is not Hinata add in thoughts. It was a mild spring. Weather was pretty nice. Warm with comfortable wind. He couldn't imagine better circumstances. "You are talking too much." He reminded himself once of an elementary school teacher. "We will take it slowly. Let's start with walking and we will end with a run". Hinata began to walk down the alley. Komaeda hesistanted a bit but he joined his patron. " You have such a strange treatment method. Most people are more likely to tie me to bed and leave me alone." 

Hinata imagined his patient in such a position and shredded. No one can be treated in that way. Even criminals should have dignity.  
"It's better to look for unconventional solutions." He shield his eyes by his hand from morning sun. He grabbed Komaeda's arm and he pointed at Mahiru. He looked at white haired face to made sure he turned his head in right direction. 

"Do you see your lovely friend? We will run down the path to her. You can wave to her and say hi…" Hinata paused as he saw Komaeda frown. He raised an eyebrow in question.   
"I rather…" he started when he met eyes with Hinata. "...don't talk to her '' Confusion in The other man's eyesight didn't disappear so Komaeda laughed cheerful "She simply doesn't like me. Very few does." he added.  
It didn't sound convincing but they already wasted so much time and Hinata didn't have that much energy to search for more. He will ask everything in the next therapy. Although he noted that he needed to refill types of relationships in Komaeda’s life. Just in case. 

"Uhm I see. So we will go down the path. When we go up we will speed a bit. After we pass the main entrance we start running. Understood?" He nearly felt like an officer who gave other soldiers commands. Next time he will say 'on the ground and do 10 push ups'. But basing on Komaeda's bony frame he hardly tells if he could do even one push up before getting an asthma attack.   
Komaeda nodded his head that he understood. 

"It will kill me"

"It's not. It only makes you stronger. Time for a little warm up."

Hinata started doing some arm circulation to warm his upper body. He cannot afford to injury him or his fragile patient. 

"It only makes me weaker at the end so you can do everything to me you want" The other said but he joined Hinata like he agreed with his fate.

"You know I saved you from injection last time" Hinata moved to another exercise which was step jump. "Put trust in my actions. I know what I’m doing" Mostly of the time he didn’t but Komaeda doesn’t need to know.

Komaeda followed. "Yeah, it looks like I didn't thank you properly" he spoke slower and harder due to special activity. He notice Hinata do jumping jacks so he took his time to change position. "I… wanted to...pleasure you earlier...but you don't… accepted my...offer" Komaeda had to stop doing exercises and catch his breath. Hinata who now jogged in place asked bluntly. "What kind of offer?". Komaeda shook his head to regain more strength. He finally spoke with a raspy voice.

God his statima is worse than I expected 

"To offer my body to you"

Wha-.

Hinata in the second blushed hard as he remembered a scene from the morning. Komaeda's exposed chest and he leaned back to him wanting to touch this delicate milky skin. 

Nope 

He turned on his heel and he ran down the path. Not looking back and believing that by jogging he could also run away from embarrassment and other emotions. It wasn't supposed to be like that. More importantly, why is he acting like some teenage girl? Did someone add hormones into his coffee?

He was halfway to Mahiru when he remembered why he was here and he shouldn't neglect his responsibles. He turned his head back to a tiny figure on top of the hill to only see that patient didn't move a single finger to catch his guardian. Maybe it was good? But leaving in there may not be responsible. Hinata took all the energy left and climbed back to the hill. Komaeda greeted him with amusement. He even wanted to say something grouchy but it was not given to him. Hajime quickly grabbed his hand and with a little too much force he pulled him to the path. Komaeda staggered but followed his leader making sure he would not be trapped on some stone. 

The pathway wasn't hard. They were running from the hill so they were moving at an alarming speed. 

Well the whole situation didn't go along to the plan. But at least they were outside and they were actually running. Hinata's mental state was another kind of story. Jesus how he could be that easy to manipulate. Why he took every word seriously. He should make some dystantion. And boundaries.

Yeah great set boundaries and expect your patient to open. Great plan, Hajime.

He checked the stan of Komaeda in the corner of his eye. He still was back of Hinata not having enough strength to equate the step. He was panting heavily. If Hinata couldn't keep the grip, Komaeda would stop. Cloud like hair was messier than before. Each strand stands in another direction. Hinata thought next time he would bring a hairband to tame his wild hair. Next time, if Komaeda will survive. 

Seeing this picture the first man suddenly stopped. Not a wise decision either. White haired was not prepared for that situation. He took widestep.to follow his trainer. He bounced off the ground and he ran into an unexpected obstacle. Which was Hinata's body. 

Both released the sound of surprise before they fell down. Next thing Hinata felt was pain in his back, the smell of dust in his airways and strange weight on his upper body and stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to only see Komaeda's wild hair dangerously close to Hinata's mouth. 

He smells like coconut. 

He shook his head to get rid of that thought. He must focus on the man who was laying on him and was breathing like he was about to have an asthma and panic attack together. He rose up on his elbow to get a better view. Komaeda's head was still on the other chest but he looked up into Hinata's eyes panting heavily. Hinata was the first to speak.

"H-hey are you okay?"   
Komaeda only smiled playfully and he placed his hands on Hinata's shoulder into delicate grip. He leaned closer to him so their face was only centimetres apart. But it seemed to not satisticied Komaeda as he came closer and higher. His mouth brushed Hinata's earlobe. He answered with an unnaturally deep raspy voice. Could it be from running or he did it on purpose. "I think so. Hajime are you fine?". Hinata froze as the last words echoed in his head. He felt his throat dry. "Yeah" he said too high with nervousness. He hasn't been that close to Komaeda ever. He sweat nervously in response to that intime physical contact. 

It seemed to him they were frozen in time . And they have been in that position for hours and ages. At least long enough for Hinata to regain his normal breath. Opposite for his heart rate. His heart was rushing like crazy. 

Komaeda took his time and slowly began to lead his lips all along the earlobe. Not pointing a tongue. Using only his delicate mouth. Hinata grasped at first but he was getting used to the scandalous move. He closed his eyes to fully enjoy the moment. That's why when he heard a voice he jumped. 

"Hina-Hajime are you hurt?" He recognized Rika's caring voice. She was as usual in her nurse outfit. Her hair was getting out of her cap as she was running towards them. In the spotlight of morning sun Hinata could tell her hair was 100% bleached. 

Crap I don't realize we tripped so close to them. 

They were lying about 50 metres from Mahiru and her medical crew. Everyone was concentrating on him. And Hinata was sure they had seen everything. He had to save today as The most embarrassing Day of his entire life. He felt like his whole face was on fire. 

"Yeah it's nothing serious" he shouted back. Komaeda was still at the top of him. Fortunately he wasn't in the previous position. Instead he turned his head to source of sound and waved carefully to Rika. How could he change his expression so fast. Hinata wished he'd had The same ability to control his emotions. But no. He had to sit on The dirty ground with his patient practically on his lap. Of course with face red as tomato. Hinata thought after today his face would not recover to normal color.

Rika walked towards with another nurse Hinata didn't know the name of. He blankly reminded her, she was taking care mostly for Ibuki and she came to The idea to gag her. 

Magically, Hinata regained his voice and he collected all his strength to pretend like nothing happened.   
"Like you could see...we got in a small accident… Komaeda could you get off of me? You are quite heavy." 

Komaeda blinked twice as he laughed with a carefree way. "Haha you're right Hinata. I'm sorry I used you a little bit" He slowly stood not losing his balance. He brushed dust from his clothes. He turned again to Hinata and offered him a hand to help him get up. But the man brushed his hand away and shook his head with the expression of a resentful teenager.   
He stands up imperceptibly leaning on his hands. He followed his partner in crime and he also tried to remove dust from his clothes. Most pollution was located on his back and butt obviously. 

He returned to nurses. " I'm sorry you had to witness this. I overstatimed our force" he laughed nervously. Women relaxed a bit. "You chose the right time. If any of you two got hurt we would quickly help" 

"Happily we don't have a single wound" 

"Yeah, luckily!" 

It was hard to look into their eyes but surprisingly Hinata made this. 

"We are about to walk Mahiru to her room. Will you join us? You don't seem to take a run again." Rika suggested entustiacilly. Hinata hesitated.

"If you don't mind…"

"We don't," quickly said the other.

"Plus it is a small chance your high securited patient will plan anything evil" Rika pointed playfully at Komaeda who was standing right near Hinata. When he was pointed he dramatically spread his arms. 

"Oh god I'm too exhausted to expand the despair. I’m helpless."   
Rika's smile winded. 

"So let's go. Komaeda, you will join Mahiru so we could have you two on eye."

"Understood" he said obienently. He had to be really tired; he didn't complain. Hinata noted he had to add P.E into his schedule. Maybe not in as extreme form as today.

In the next moment they created a small group and they were heading towards the exit. Komaeda and Mahiru were walking arm by arm. They didn't contact each other. Nor wasting a single hint of energy to greet. Komaeda could be right that Mahiru didn't like him. Or she could be drugged enough that he might have difficulty to recognize her own family. Hinata kept his eyes on the small space that appeared between patients' hands. They were not holding each other but hands were extremely close. Hinata was afraid that somebody could pass something to other one. He didn't have an idea what it could be. Everyone was carefully checked if they weren't carrying anything dangerous. But they could have even a small stone form path or they could find something sharp in the grass. You will never know. Psychopaths could find use for everything. That's good to be cautious after all. 

And then Hinata noticed that the top of Komaeda's hand brushed Mahiru's one. He stared. Did Komaeda find something when they were laying on the ground? Something made him out of his thoughts. This something was pain. Pain in his butt. Somebody smack him in the butt  
.  
What. 

He jumped and quickly turned back to seek his predator. He didn't expected smiling blonde hair nurse to be one.   
"The hell Rika-?" His male dignity hit rock bottom right now.

"Haha sorry, you have so much dirt I couldn't resist" Hinata brought his attention to girl. Is she blushed or Hinata had hallucination? Maybe it gave him that impression thanks to her make up. He chuckled nervously. Pretty girl smacked your ass. It was good or bad? 

"Yeah, as a nurse you should care for cleanliness and dust on my ehem annoyed you. I understand."

Hajime, could you shut up?

Rika didn't respond. She remained smiling and didn't miss a step. Hinata brought his gaze on the previous subject. Despairs' hands were far apart

***** ***  
They escorted Mahiru without any problems. Rika decided to go with Hinata and Komaeda. They took the elevator to get fast into destination. Hinata was praying inside the elevator to not break when they were in. With Komaeda's luck everything will be possible. Thankfully nothing happened and he could breathe a sigh of relief. Rika was first to the door and she opened it with her I.D. When they were inside the nurse opened the window to bring some fresh air. She also took a look to barely touched Komaeda's breakfast laying on nightstand. 

"Hajime you should make sure your patient ate before he goes exercising. He could pass out." She scolded him. Hinata hung his head. How much humiliation he still has to endure today? He was a disaster. As if answering his question he felt a vibration in his pocket. He carefully picked up the phone to see he has a message. 

From: Makoto Naegi 

‘Attention. Important meeting at 2 p.m in the conference room. Today. Presence is compulsory.’

Great. The display went black as Hinata pressed the button. Now he had Future Foundation's problems to deal with. He sighed deeply. Rika watched his expression.

"Something important?" She asked innocently. 

"Yeah we had a...meeting from Future…" He hung his voice when he reminded himself that Komaeda, one of Despairs, was in the room. He probably didn't need to know when the Foundation had their meetings. He stared at Komaeda who was sitting on the bed. He looked back and he waved his hand like he was banishing the fly away.

"Don't worry about me Hinata" he jumped down from bed. He grabbed his white morning clothes. "I'm gonna get some shower. I'm full of dirt."

"Well, not that much as me" Hinata cracked a smile. The other one smiled and he disappeared in the bathroom. How polite of him. 

"When do you have your meeting?" Rika asked as they heard the sound of water from the bathroom. 

"At 2 p.m today"

"Today? How strange. I thought you set your meetings in a week notice"

"I thought so. It seemed like it was some sort of emergency…" he considered what he found out previously. About Kamukura and his army. Could they make a move? "Oh sorry I told you too much" He should really sew his mouth. 

"I will pretend I didn't hear a single word" she offered. Golden woman. 

"Nah it's my fault" 

"Hajime, dear, you should get prepared. I will take care of Komaeda so focus on the appointment" 

"Oh, really? I thought I could stay for another hour or two…"

"No Hinata." He was cut off by a girl. "You will only overwork yourself. If you won't get out now I will tell Shuichi you sexually assault your patient" 

"Wha-..wait wait" He knew she saw this. How dumb of him he thought she is gonna forget. "It was an..a-accident" 

"I trust my eyes" she said serious. She noticed a terrified look in his eyes and she laughed. "Come on Hinata, it was a joke. But better to you to go and take a shower." 

Hinata wanted to punch himself in the face. 

"Yeah hah it wasn't funny. I will better go." He turned back to the door to hide his nervousness. He brought his backpack and he was searching for his I.D to open the door. His hands were trembling as he opened slider of bag. Wait, didn’t he bring his I.D outside? He wasn't sure. But before he got caught in this thought he heard the door automatically opened. He saw Rika who put her I.D to the reader. "How silly of you Hajime. You definitely deserve a free day"  
Hinata murmured a single 'yes' and quickly passed the door. 

***** ***

As fast as Hinata slammed the door, Komaeda looked out from the bathroom’s door. He was soaked and water ran down his body but he didn’t seem to care. He wore a towel. He quickly examined the room and his gaze laid on the nurse. 

"Did he notice?" He asked. Girl frowed her face. 

"He doesn't have a single clue" 

"Very well" he kept his eyes on her. "I prefer you in black hair, Mikan," he said and he went back to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you soon
> 
> more plot and plot is coming


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the something bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!   
> I apologise for my absence but guess what, the lockdown is here again   
> and I'm sure the next chapter will be coming soon <3
> 
> Just thank you for being here

Special meeting? That was unlikely for the Future Foundation. They tend to plan every single moment of theirs' important life in advance. Something had to happen. 

Does it mean war? No, this is too far even for this shit is going on in the world right now.

Something as awful as that.

Hajime, you are probably overthinking stuff.

There are some rational explanations. Saihara said a long time ago he asked for help from an ultimate neurologist so they could introduce him. Why now ? Well,isn’t it obvious. Every ultimate, especially associated with medicine doesn't have much time and he probably wants to hurry to do his work. Yeah, it must be this. 

Hinata didn't notice where he was going before he had appeared in front of his apartament's door. He realized he couldn't do much in such a situation. It wasn’t up on him. Not yet. He could only wait and fortunately he has enough time to get himself clean. It was not too long after noon and he was already tired. Exhausted physically and emotionally. He didn't know which one was worse. He opened the door with a loud sigh. The day has only begun.

As soon as the door slammed behind him Hinata started to undress. He felt disgusted by the way his clothes stuck to his sweaty body. At least he could change himself before leaving the hospital. Staff room isn’t there just for decoration. Hinata wondered what people may think when they saw him looking like he was hit by an extremely dirty bus. Or like he had to run away from some gang of wolves. They would laugh if they heard most of his unpleasant fluids were caused by blushing like an idiot to someone he was supposed to take care of. Hinata immediately remembered the last scene with Komaeda and he felt his cheeks reddened. Seriously where is the hidden camera? I think it's enough. 

Hinata quickly stripped himself from his shirt, remembering Komaeda who did the same action in front of him not that long ago. Shamelessly exposed his milky chest. He looked at the mirror and he took a look at his tanned torso. He realised how his skin must look ridiculously dark in comparison to Komaeda's. 

Oh no, him again.

He nearly angrily took off his shorts and kicked them somewhere in the room. Not paying attention where they landed. Pros for living alone. He could do the mess and nobody would be pissed. Cons, he actually is the only person who needs to clean. Sometimes he missed somebody's presence. His flat was big enough for two people so Hinata sometimes found himself lost in this space. 

One moment passed and Hinata happily was taking a shower. Head clear. Without any thoughts bothering him. Especially without the image of his incredibly adorable patient.

Nah not a single thought. 

He had to face them later but now he was in his own personal heaven. At the moment of release he would forget about everything that happened early this day. He splashed his face with warm water, enjoying the moment of refreshing.

Quickly he was done. Still in his towel, Hinata began cleaning his place. He was sure after the Foundation’s meeting he would be drained from any life energy. He had to be consistent with his task. That's what adulthood is about, right? 

Task before leave: search for dirty clothes and take them to the laundry as soon as possible. He found a T-shirt on the sofa and short at the furthest corner of his apartment. Hinata was amazed how strong his kick was. Imagine if that was a person. He will probably be dead with his head splashed. Hinata chuckled a bit in that image. Maybe fighting in the war wasn't that bad how he thought before. As long as they will be fighting without guns.

He picked up his dusty shorts from the floor. He checked pockets remembering one time when he was in highschool and he washed all his pocket money. 20$ was much for a teenage boy. To not make this mistake again he always carefully watches his pockets. He only found a pen this time. No money. 

…

No his I.D as well.

I.D that entitled to open patient’s rooms. 

Hinata felt he start sweating again. Sweet, right after shower. He checked pockets once, twice, but didn’t find any clue that I.D was even there. Maybe he put it into the bag? No way, he wasn't carrying a bag when he and Komaeda were heading outside. 

He had to open the door before they left. 

Despite that he found certain bag and he started digging inside. His hospital’s clothes, perfume, schedule and several unimportant things. The hell?

Think Hajime, where had you last seen your I.D?

Well, he opened the door so he and Komaeda could walk out. Then, he put it in the pocket of his shorts. That means he was carrying it during the stupid run. What happened after? Hinata frowned. Did he open Komaeda’s room when they returned? He doesn't think so. Also, he clearly remembers Rika opened the door because it took him a while to find his I.D. How he didn’t think about that earlier? He was sure that time the I.D just disappeared to appear back. In stressful situations people couldn’t think properly not to mention they couldn’t find theirs stuff.

Crap.

In the speed of light he searched every corner of his apartment. But he found nothing. He was screwed. Maybe he lost it during his walk to home? He was walking really fast.

It could be possible but something in Hajime’s mind told him that his I.D stayed in hospital. God, what if he lost it in Komaeda’s room. Nagito is very cautious and he never tried to escape before but with Hinata’s card... who would reject that opportunity. And if he found I.D he had to be…

...very lucky

With this card he could release anybody or even everybody. Their partners in crime will be ready for revenge. One Despair on freedom causes much trouble. Not to mention when all of them will be free. Damn. He had to inform somebody before it would be too late. 

Hinata cursed himself silently for not connecting simple facts. He picked Saihara’s number. ‘The line on the busy’ screen showed him. At that time!? He quickly wrote a message.

Hi,it’s Hinata  
Emergency, I lost my I.D at the hospital. Search every corner, please. 

After a moment of reflection he added. ‘Especially Komaeda’s room’ 

He sent it and tried to call Saihara one more time. The same results as before. He was in trouble. Big trouble. Damn, he could only hope they would find his card before somebody used it. He looked at the watch. He couldn’t make it to hospital and be at the meeting on time. Hinata checked his contact. From the hospital's staff he only found Rika’s number. Better this than nothing. He wrote a similar message like before. He was angry for not having enough contacts in his phone. Why is everything today against him!? He didn’t even know if Rika was still in work. 

The day couldn’t be worse.

He took a look at his watch again. If he won’t move his ass he will have other problems for being late. He grabbed black trousers and white shirt and ran from his apartment. He was tying his tie while walking. He doesn't have much time to just stand and do it properly.

***** ***

Mikan Tsumiki, known by medical personnel as Rika, was observing the hall on the 3rd floor of the hospital. She was experiencing the special feeling, new to her. She nearly felt like a writer or actress, she created fictional character and she portrayed her personality perfectly and she was doing even the simple tasks without leaving the role.

Nobody suspected that one polite nurse with warm-smile on her face could have such dark thoughts. Her despair’s symptoms weren't visible and Mikan was proud of it. If they saw any small hint of disease she would be fast exposed. And in those circumstances the plan of her beloved would be a total fiasco. 

Mikan turned Hinata’s I.D over in her fingers after she made sure the hall was empty. The 3rd floor wasn’t that crowded like lower floors. What comes with it; less secure. Perfect place to start a revolution.

Her eyes glowed ominously. Small vibrance snapped her out of her trance. She took a phone from her pocket and read a message from a contact named Hinata Hajime.What a shame. He noticed his loss. Too bad. Better for him to live a bit longer unknowingly. Poor boy.

She quickly responded with some sort of comfort words. She couldn’t afford to stand out of her role. Not now when she was too close.

And also, it’s the time to take some steps.

***** ***

Hinata’s phone buzzled when he was passing the entrance of the massive Future Foundation building. That structure always makes him feel so small and unimportant. Not to mention he was feeling like this all the time when he was around Ultimates. He unlocked the telephone’s screen and he saw one new message. He expected Shuichi’s response but that was Rika’s. Her sms was heart-warming and full of hope. Hinata smiled with relief. He hopes Rika will inform others to start searching.

He mute his phone and hid it in his pocket. Using phones during meetings is unexpectable. Especially Hinata has to respect the rules. 

He walked towards the conference room where former members of the agency were taking their seats. Hinata followed then he sat on the first free seat. His eyes landed on the podium, the centre of the room. Like always there was a projector for presentation. Tables covered with black cloth. 3 seats, every has a separate microphone. No, this time they had prepared 4 seats. We are expecting a guest. Did Hinata’s hidden sense predict the doctor’s introduction? 

Not much time passed when four figures emerged from the back of the scene. The unfamiliar person was definitely a tall, well-builed man. But Hinata didn’t have to think more. After taking their seats Kyouko brought her micro closer to her and told with her usual clear voice. ‘’Welcome everyone, thank you all for joining us. Today we are hosting a special guest, Kyousuke Munakata, the former president of Future Foundation who also helps us with our military.’

Munakata elegantly stood up. He bowed in a flawless way.

‘’Welcome, it’s a pleasure to be here. Unfortunately I’m sorry we have to meet each other in such a circumstances.’’

Oh, we get to the point quickly.

‘’Many of you don’t understand the danger we are in. We clearly remember the cathastrophe which appeared not that long time ago,’’ Munakata continued. ‘’Main villains were Junko Enoshima, Izuru Kamukura and their' despair’s army'. We had afforded a time of breath but now is the time for another fight. We had to be prepared.’’ 

He moved to a laptop lying next to his seat, he pushed a button and then on screen appeared a map.

‘’This is a Novoselic country who joined the side of Despair. They are looking for their queen, Sonia Nevermind who is staying in a hospital running by our friend, Saihara Shuichi. That extra support makes our enemy stronger than before. Not to mention the inhabitants of Novoselic are desperate to bring the queen back, the only one who survived from the royal family’

The slide changed. Next showed profile pictures of 8 Despairs who were on treatment. Hinata found Komaeda’s face. The photograph must be taken while he was in the deepest despair. Hinata could feel the madness swimming from his eyes. He shivered.   
Anyway, Munakata’s speech is slowly going to end.

‘’We don’t know when the war begins so we need to be prepared to join anytime. I request straighten security in Hope’s Peak Hospital. We will double the number of security guards. I also recommend that hospital personnel should be armed, same as all of you. We all are in battlefield. 

He took a break for breath. He noticed nervous movements and gazes in the room.

‘’Comrades! We had to be aware of their strength. They are not the same as the enemy’s we fighted before. Be cautions! Thank you’’ He sat back and turned to Makoto who replaced him with his hopeful speech about some bullcrap like believing in others. What if they have the spy? That’s no way Hajime will trust everyone.

He really badly wanted to check his phone if Shuichi received his message. He also didn’t notice the doctor he was hoped to see during the meeting. That means he had to be in his workplace, right? Logical way of thinking. 

Hinata was half listening but the last words by some miracle drove to his ears.

‘’Everyone, please stay on your seats. We will give you weapons. Use it wisely, please.’’

Like he said, several Ultimates came to deliver murderous machines. That’s why Naegi reminded them they play in the same team, to not kill each other. But some speech hadn’t stopped anybody who already was prepared to hurt someone. 

It seems we had also received a new enemy. Yourselves.

Some pretty girls walked over to him with two big boxes. One was full of guns. In Hajime’s eyes they all were looking the same. He was handed to medium-size gun. All members of Foundation were trained how to handle weapons. But owing one was illegal to a regular member like Hajime. It’s funny how fast the rules are changing. He also got a full ammo pack and he was informed if he needed more he must go to an appropriate department. Hinata nodded at this information. He really didn't need to use a gun and he hated the thought of hurting or even killing somebody. Even if he or she would be a criminal. They have the right to make mistakes and they deserve to get a second chance.

Hinata didn’t think he had enough courage to pull the trigger.

***** ***

When the formalities were done it was nearly 2 p.m. Hajime along with others signed the documents about what series of weapons they have. He didn’t have the pleasure today to talk with Makoto. Which was a smile of fortune for him. What could he say? That he allowed himself a moment of inattention while performing his duties? And while he was watching one of the most dangerous people in the country? 

No doubt the headmaster of Future Foundation will find out about it sooner or later.

Finally he was out. The sky became darker and the weather became worse. It feels like the temperature dropped about 5 degrees in the room. As soon as he passed the exit door he checked his phone. Zero messages. How weird. Something has happened. Hinata had a bad feeling. He was extremely tired but somehow he forced his body to move. 

Faster, faster he rushed himself if something awful happens it will be your fault.

***** ***

‘’Knock, knock’’ the girl sang cheerfully before opening the door completely. A group of nurses appeared before her eyes. They were discussing something important. Mikan guessed it was something related to Akane’s insisted behaviour. She supposed to calm down after several days under medical treatment but that didn’t happen. Girl has a strong personality and she doesn’t give up easily. Plus as an Ultimate Gymnastic she is athletic. She is the perfect candidate for a plan that Mikan came on. 

As she came inside the rest of medical personnel cut their conversation and turned towards to unexpected guest. 

‘’Don’t worry about me, ladies. I only bring our lunch for our lovely patient’’ she said with a wide smile. One of them looked at the wall clock.

‘’Isn’t it too early? It’s just 1.30 p.m.’’

Mikan expected that kind of concern.

‘’Yes I’m aware but when I came to visit Akane yesterday she told me she had dreamed about pumpkin soup like her grandma did. I said it to our chef and with all his kindness he prepared it for me before he started cooking for everyone else. I know it’s early but I don’t want the soup to get cold’’ 

Nurses nodded attentively as Mikan was speaking. They turned to a patient who was laying on the bed apathy. But when she heard Mikan’s voice she immediately woke up from the trance. 

‘’Girl I didn’t believe you actually made it for me. I hope it’s as good as my grandma’s or I will punch you next time!’’ Akane wanted to sit but the belts made it unable to her. ‘’Untie me bastards!’’ She yelled.

‘’Oh who’s so impatient?’’ ‘’Rika’’ said tones which always speak to a child. ‘’Do you think we could untie her so she could eat normally?’’  
The older nurse thought a bit. ‘’I’m afraid we had to apply sedative as she is unpredictable’’

‘’Oh I assumed that is nothing you could do. Let me take care of her ladies. You had enough work’’ Tsumiki pulled off her pocket, properly secured with foil, a small tube and syringe from another pocket of her nurse’s uniform. She quickly moved the contents of the tube to synergine. Next, she walked towards the bed, grabbed Akane’s arm and applied medicine into her bloodstream. 

Older one watched cerefully every move of the newbie. But there were no errors in her procedure, nothing he could as her mentor, correct. Satisfied with the process she praised her and thanked for her work and she left the room. Another followed her steps. There is no reason for them to supervise a drugged patient. Akane probably gets some sleep as mostly patients do. 

Mikan untied her friend and handed her a bowl with soup. 

‘’I applied saline instead of sedative. It didn’t do anything to your body.’’

‘’Well, thanks, I think? It still hurts dork’’ Akane massaged place on her arm where the needle was a moment ago.

‘’Sorry, I guessed it was the only way’’ There was no trace of her previous smile. Only darkness in her eyes was visible. ‘’Listen carefully, in your soup there’s an I.D card one of careless person. I recommend you to act fast. About 2:15 another check out on you so you had to get out before this. I need you to also sneak into doctor’s office, you’ve been there several times, right Akane?’’

‘’Ya m’an I hate the smell there’’ 

‘’Excellent, first drawer on right. Blue envelope. Take it.’’

‘’What’s inside?’’

‘’It’s not your business now. You will find out later. Are you in?’’

‘’Of course I’m in! I am not a coward you know. ‘’ She said bravely but suddenly she started into Mikan’s face. ‘’Is it yours or Maters’s request?’’

The nurse chuckled. ‘’Misters’’’

Eyes of the other one winded. She wanted to say something but was quickly interrupted.

‘’Enough talking. Start doing.’’

With that blonde woman left the room. Not even bothering to look back.

***** ***

The silence was almost intoxicating. Nothing interrupted the bliss he was in right now. The sun’s rays were breaking through the window inward making a strange impression of something like magical powder was bathing in sunbeams. In reality Komaeda knows it was only a dust which is just more visible at this time of the day but he liked to imagine things, make the real world more suitable for him. 

He was reading a book, at least he tried. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling which was bumping at the back of his head that something will be wrong. Yeah, everything so far goes so smoothly that’s unbelievable. Based on experience of past actions it is only just a matter of time when everything's will fucked up. 

He flipped another page not even paying attention to words. He couldn’t just lay without any activity or distraction. 

The beeping of the opening door was heard. Komaeda turned to the source of sound. It was familiar figure. Mikan had too much work today, it appears in her face. 

‘’I had a bad feeling,’’ he said, sharing his emotions to a woman who was in deep despair and love. Shall he call it despair love? How romantic and destructive.

‘’You are always like that.’’ she told back harshly. ‘’No wonder why nobody can attached to you for long time while you are looking only at the pessimistic side.’’

Well, mistreating is Mikan's way to copy the stress. It’s scary how much her Mister's personality affected hers. He supposed that what is love doing to people. It changed theirs.

To respond to Tsumik, Komaeda threw up his arms. ‘’That’s what I am, can’t help it’’. He slammed his book. He didn’t understand any word either. He walked towards the window to realize the garden never has been so crowded. He was quite jealous of Mikan’s ability to move everywhere she wanted to. Also she changed a lot from when they were in high school. She grew confidence. Otherwise she couldn’t convince all the Despairs to take action. 

Funny nobody noticed how strange their sudden need to go outside was. They probably explained themselves there is some sort of phase to recovery and their treatments work very well. Of course Akane, who is obviously sleeping peacefully and Komaeda are still in their rooms. Not for long though.

‘’You did well, Tsumiki’’ he praised her but his eyes were still locked at the view behind the window.

‘’Well, you too. You finally made use of your stupid talent. I think Mister will appreciate your contribution. But I assume you care about Master’s more.’’ Her eyes flashed ominously. She was right. Who gives a fuck about what Despair’s Queen could think when you could get appreciation of the most talentent and magnificant person of the world. Komaeda knew he had to do something more to experience such an honor. 

‘’What time is it?’’ he asked. When nobody answered him, he turned back to only see Mikan was staring at his phone. ‘’What is it?’’

‘’Oh, your lovely dovely boy finally noticed what he lost.’’ she smirked. ‘’Too bad he has a meeting to attend’’

‘’Please, don’t mix him into this shit. He is a good person and I will hate if he will be hurt’’  
He still has a picture in mind of him, sobbing pitifully and Hinata who was like a parent he never has, hugging him and trying to hide Komaeda from all the world’s dangers. It also includes synergines full of medicines that are making his head dizzy and the surrounding spin. He also felt some kind of attachment. Well after so many days in confinement is normal to get attachment to someone who is kind to you.

‘’I can’t guarantee anything’’ was said bluntly 

Komaeda could only sigh heavily.

‘’I suppose we must go’’ 

As he finished, Mikan pulled her I.D. and she brought it to the reader. The door was open. Komaeda wondered if he saw his comfy hospital room for the last time. Maybe next night he will spend time in Kamukura’s room. Tch. Some thrash like him shouldn’t even think about such an exclusive situation. However, the time he spent with Master was the most glorious time of his life. Even when a dark-haired man was doing horrible things like homicide or blackmail, Komaeda could see nothing wrong in his actions. As ultimate ultimate surely chose the wise decision. He couldn’t blame him for doing something for sake of others.

Kamukura is a great leader. 

And the fact he sent Mikan to get everybody free makes Komaeda’s heart spin. So gentle man. He came back for a piece of thrash like him. 

He steps outside the room. As he expected there was nobody in sight. Should he be worried about cameras? Nah. If somebody is in the monitoring room they will probably think Komaeda like other patients will simply take a walk and Mikan as a good nurse is escorting him.

Well he was sure whoever was monitoring the route they probably paid attention to the screens from outside’s cameras. Why do they have to watch empty halls?

He and Mikan were heading to the Doctor’s office which was on the lower floor. They took a stairs to not make a fuss with elevator. He thought they could trust Akane, with her wild spirit she was more likely to break free from the prison where he is tied to bed. Nightmere of any athletic person you will say. After all, they couldn’t predict if something unplanned would happen. It’s a big place with dozens of employees, they couldn’t just leave everything for Owari. 

Even villains need help.

***** ***

When Hinata stepped into hospital’s hall he knew something was wrong. The whole building looked empty and more depressing than last time. Usually he meets some nurses walking through the corner. He turned around to spot somebody but he didn’t receive any results so he decided to search the rooms. Obviously his journey ended as soon as he walked towards the first room he was intent to look. Without his card he couldn’t do anything.

He pulled out the phone from his pocket to check if Shuichi had answered him. Nothing. Screen tells no new messages. Something had to happen to Shuichi. Something bad. Also, the lack of hospital staff was alarming. What if they could...get murdered.

Hinata didn’t want to believe that dark idea. He shakes his head but thought remained. 

He had to check. He had to go upstairs. After all everything was his own fault. Thank god after the meeting he ran straight to hospital so he could make use of the gun he had received earlier. Only for self-defense. He isn’t the type of guy who shoots thoughtless. He will use the weapon when he or anybody will be in extreme danger. Hinata hated firearms. He saw too many wounds caused by bullets. In his mind appeared a picture of a little girl. Her pink hair was tied into cute ponytails. She had porcelain skin, she was beautiful, she was also dead. The bullet was stuck in her stomach. 

Hinata took his gun and checked whether it was loaded. Every wasted second can cost somebody’s life. He had to hurry. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he walked towards the staircase. 

Sound of his footsteps echoed as he climbed higher. He finally reached his floor. Nobody was seen around. Maybe they went on a trip? Yeah, they went to a theatre, watched something educational and entertaining like I don’t know the lion king? You are not allowed to use phone inside and everybody got their deserved rest, chilling while watching the scene. They settled back in the comfortable armchairs and…

...somebody is here.

Hinata heard footsteps that wasn’t his. And they were coming towards him.

Trying cost as little noises as he could he clung to the nearest wall. His heart bumped from both excitement and fear. He leaned out imperceptibility to see who was coming, expecting a nurse who will comfort him that everything is okay. And then he noticed his nurse. Rika was walking through the hall with Komaeda on her right. 

Lovely Rika, she probably took somebody’s else charge to look after Komaeda. But still this is dangerous to drag around such an unexpected patient like him. Especially alone. 

Is something wrong? Or was she just lured by Komaeda’s manipulation he was famous of?

They two disappeared in the doctor's room. Rika opened the door with her card and she left it open. Huh? Treatment? At that time?

Hinata leaves his spot and he sneaks to the open door. He had to come inside to see what is here. He stepped two steps deep and suddenly he froze.

‘’Wh-what the h-heck’’ he managed to choke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of trying write fluff I decide to pull the plot forward
> 
> the time will come for love 
> 
> (what is more romantic than love in the face of war, especially when the lovers are on the opposite sides? Cliche!)


End file.
